1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming metal lines of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for forming metal lines of a highly integrated semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, previously known copper line polarization methods utilize the chemical vapor deposition method. Since there is no precursor concretely defined for these methods, a number of research efforts are being made in association with the methods.
A thin film deposited according to the chemical vapor deposition method typically has a rough surface. As a result, It is impossible to directly form lines on such a thin film.
Accordingly, the line formation can be carried out after the rough thin film is processed by a polishing process, for example, a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process.
Furthermore, where lines of a semiconductor device are comprised of a copper thin film, a degradation in the reliability occurs because the copper thin film contains several percentages of impurity gas. In this case, a deposition device having a complex configuration should also be used.